Gamera
Gamera is a giant flying turtle kaiju created by Daiei that first appeared in the 1965 film, Gamera.In his first onscreen appearance, Gamera was an ancient creature disturbed from his rest inside an iceberg by a nuclear blast. Gamera came to Japan and rampaged across the nation, but was trapped inside a rocket and launched into space. In the next film, Gamera vs. Barugon, Gamera was freed from his prison and returned to Earth, where he battled the monster Barugon. This quickly established Gamera as the lesser of two evils compared to the other monsters that would frequently menace Japan, such as Gyaos, Jiger and Zigra. Gamera would return several times to fend off these creatures, be they ancient reawakened evils or extraterrestrial invaders. He also developed a strong affinity for the children of Earth, coming to their aid whenever they were placed in danger by other monsters or alien invaders. Eventually, Gamera was seen as a full-fledged hero and friend to the children of the world instead of a rampaging monster.The Gamera series was rebooted in 1995 with Gamera: Guardian of the Universe. This time, Gamera was a guardian genetically engineered by the ancient civilization of Atlantis to defend the world from their previous creations: the man-eating flying monsters known as Gyaos. Gamera was able to keep the Gyaos under control, but the Atlantean civilization was completely destroyed in the struggle. Gamera remained sealed away inside a rocky atoll for thousands of years before rising again in the modern day to battle Gyaos, which had been reawakened by humanity's rampant pollution of the Earth. While the human race feared Gamera at first, they eventually joined his side to battle Gyaos and the extraterrestrial Legion creatures that arrived on Earth a year later. By 1999, Gyaos had begun to overrun the world, while an ancient demonic creature called Iris was awakened from its shrine by a vengeful young woman who blamed Gamera for her parents' deaths. To make matters worse, the destruction Gamera caused in his crusade against Gyaos led humanity to turn against him and deem him an enemy. In his darkest hour, Gamera was able to triumph over Iris and bring humanity back to his side, just in time to face an oncoming swarm of thousands of Gyaos.Gamera's most recent onscreen appearance was the 2006 film Gamera the Brave. A standalone film, it told the story of a young boy named Toru who came upon a bizarre glowing egg on a small island, which hatched into a baby turtle he named Toto. As Toto grew and began demonstrating unusual abilities such as flight and the ability to spit fire, Toru realized that his pet was the reincarnation of Gamera, who sacrificed himself to kill a flock of Gyaos in 1973. Toto finally grew into the new Gamera just in time to confront Zedus, a man-eating reptilian sea monster that began terrorizing Japan.Though a new film featuring Gamera has not formally been announced since the release of Gamera the Brave, the character was featured in a 2015 short film directed by Katsuhito Ishii, which was made to commemorate the character's 50th anniversary. Gamera has also made several appearances in non-film media such as comic books and manga, novels, and video games.This is an overview page. To view information on specific incarnations of Gamera, please visit the Gamera incarnation subpages. Name Gamera's name comes from the Japanese word kame (カメ), meaning "turtle," and -ra (ラ), a common suffix in kaiju names. The "k-" sound at the beginning of Gamera's name may have been changed to a "g-" sound to avoid making the monster's name sound like the word "camera," which is spelled カメラ in Japanese. In the United States theatrical release of his debut film, Gamera's name was spelled as Gammera, with an additional "m." All subsequent American releases of Gamera's films dropped the second "m." Latin script writing in Gamera's debut film and English-language materials for the film Gamera vs. Viras spelled his English name as Gamela. In Bandai's 1995 Gamera: High Grade toy line, Gamera's English name was spelled Gamara. Design Unlike any other species of turtles, Gamera has the habit of walking bipedally rather than on all fours, though he occasionally walks quadrupedally in the Showa films. Gamera is capable of using his upper limbs in the same manner as Godzilla, as his forelegs have appendages much closer in construction to hands than feet, and is capable of grappling with opponents and manipulating objects. His mouth is filled with teeth, unlike any living modern turtle (several types of extinct prehistoric turtles were toothed, however), with a pair of large tusks protruding upward from his lower jaw. Gamera is also usually seen with very large human-like eyes, adding intelligence to his overall appearance. In the Heisei trilogy, Gamera has retractable bone spikes in each of his elbows. Personality In his earliest film appearances, Gamera is portrayed as an aggressive and destructive creature that deliberately lays waste to Japan after being awakened. However, he is shown to not be truly malevolent, as he actively saves a young boy at one point. After defeating the much more dangerous monster Barugon, Gamera is gradually seen as a heroic defender of Japan against other monsters. Gamera begins to actively rescue children from other monsters and alien invaders, while fending off attacks on Japanese soil by enemy monsters. Gamera also no longer attacks human settlements, except when temporarily mind-controlled by the Virasians.In the Heisei trilogy, Gamera is portrayed as being actively concerned for the well-being of the planet from the very start, consistent with his creation as a guardian of Earth. When given the opportunity, Gamera will actively protect humans, especially children. However, Gamera will show a disregard for destruction and death he causes as collateral damage when he is preoccupied with stopping a pressing threat. This is most pronounced in Gamera: Guardian of the Universe when he leaves a path of destruction through Fukuoka while trying to reach the Gyaos trapped in the Fukuoka Dome, and even more so in Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris when he kills thousands of people while trying to stop two Hyper Gyaos in Shibuya. In the latter example, Gamera does take a moment during the battle to actively save a young boy from a Hyper Gyaos. Gamera never once retaliates against the military when he is attacked, even when he is actually injured by them. Asagi Kusanagi, who forms a psychic link with Gamera that allows her to read his thoughts, says that Gamera actively fights for all life on Earth, and humans are just one thing on this list. Gamera tirelessly battles against the Gyaos, as he was created to destroy them, and it is suggested in Gamera 3 that he has traveled around the world to hunt down and destroy all the Gyaos that have appeared. By the film's end, after he has been horribly maimed by Iris, Gamera prepares to face down a swarm of thousands of Hyper Gyaos. Origins In the Showa series films, Gamera was a gigantic, prehistoric species of turtle who fed on flames and other sources of heat, light and electrical energy, reawakened by an accidental atomic blast in the Arctic during a dogfight between American and Soviet fighters. In the original film, it is mentioned that Gamera had appeared before, from pictographs depicting Gamera and warning of his ability of flight. It is also suggested that Gamera was part of a species of gigantic turtles that inhabited the lost continent of Atlantis, though this is not explained in great depth. Gamera's original origins are largely unknown in the Showa era, as there is no indication that he was a mutation in his debut film. Gamera was already capable of flight and breathed true flames, rather than radioactive energy when he was reawakened. And while it was known that he fed on flames (and even radioactive materials such as plutonium, much like his counterpart, Godzilla), no explanation for these powers was given. It was also left unexplained as to why he attacked most of humanity in general, yet spared the life of (and indeed actively saved) a young boy who became central to the original film's plot. This later led to him being referred to as the 'friend to all children in the world' in future films.In the U.S. version of Gamera's debut film, Gammera, The Invincible, it is theorized that Gamera is not a carbon-based life form, but rather a silicon or metallic-based one; the sole multicellular biological survivor from a period in Earth's history where creatures did not require oxygen to live, and instead subsided on certain chemical compounds found in contemporary natural gas and petroleum, explaining his fire-eating characteristics, and (unintentionally at the time) his ability to survive in a vacuum environment, such as outer space.In the Heisei trilogy of films, Gamera was given a new and much more directly heroic origin. In Gamera: Guardian of the Universe, it is explained that Gamera is bio-engineered guardian of the Earth created by the lost civilization of Atlantis with the purpose of defeating Gyaos, another one of the civilization's ancient creations capable of killing all human life. In the modern day, Gamera is found floating adrift in the Pacific, encased in rock and mistaken for an atoll. Within the rock, investigators discover a large monolith explaining Gamera's purpose, as well as dozens of magatama, which allow a psychic link between Gamera and humans. In the third film of the Heisei era, Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris, an undersea graveyard is found with many other Gamera skeletons, suggesting that the Atlanteans created several other prototype guardians before finally creating Gamera. One character in the film refers to these skeletons as "beta versions" of Gamera, possible failures in Atlantis' attempts to create the final version. Another scene provides Gamera with a link to Asian folklore, with a character relating a story in which a giant tortoise is considered the Guardian of the North, with separate, rival creatures defending the East, West, and South.Gamera's continuity was rebooted again in Gamera the Brave. The film begins with the original Gamera sacrificing himself to destroy a flock of Gyaos sometime in 1973. Decades later, a young boy named Toru finds a strange, glowing red rock near his home, with a small egg lying on top of it. A fairly normal looking baby tortoise soon hatches from the egg, but begins to grow at an alarming rate. The turtle, named "Toto" by his child owner, also quickly develops Gamera's traditional abilities to breathe fire and fly, and attempts to ward off another attacking monster called Zedus but is too weak to succeed. Only after eating the glowing rock found with its egg does the new Gamera achieve its full power, defeating his enemy and flying off into the sky. History Showa SeriesThe Showa series of Gamera films lasted for eight films, beginning with Gamera in 1965 and ending with Gamera: Super Monster in 1980. The series began as an attempt by Daiei to capitalize on the success of Toho's Godzilla films, but gradually developed its own identity as a series of kaiju films aimed more towards children, an appeal the Godzilla series eventually tried to emulate. Following the release of Gamera vs. Zigra in 1971, Daiei planned for several more films and even began production on Gamera vs. Garasharp, but the studio went bankrupt and the series was shelved. Daiei was later purchased by Tokuma Shoten, who produced a new film, Gamera: Super Monster, in 1980, but the film's reduced budget forced it to rely on stock footage from previous films, and it proved a critical and financial failure. The series was then placed on hiatus for fifteen years.GameraGamera in GameraDuring a dogfight between American and Soviet planes in the arctic, a nuclear bomb was dropped near an iceberg, the explosion causing the ice to split open. Gamera emerged from the iceberg and began approaching Japan. The JSDF developed a plan to sedate Gamera and destroy him with dynamite. The plan was set into action, but the explosion did not kill Gamera, only knock him onto his back. Just when Gamera appeared stuck, he tucked his head and limbs into his shell, while fire began to spew from the holes. Gamera began to spin like a disc and took flight, flying deeper into the country. As Gamera laid waste to Tokyo, the JSDF developed a new plan to stop him, codenamed "Plan Z." Gamera is baited into a large rocket, which closes and traps him inside. The rocket then takes off and carries Gamera off into space, saving Japan from the monster's wrath.Gamera vs. BarugonGamera in Gamera vs. BarugonLess than a year after being launched into space, the rocket carrying Gamera was struck by a meteorite, freeing the monster. Gamera flew back to Earth and landed in Japan, where he destroyed Kurobe Dam before taking off and flying away again. Meanwhile, an opal brought back to Japan by a thief was revealed to be the egg of a giant lizard called Barugon, which grew even larger from exposure to an infrared lamp. Barugon hatched and rampaged through the Japanese countryside, eventually attacking Osaka. Gamera was attracted by the creature's presence, and confronted Barugon near Osaka Castle. After a brief battle, Barugon froze Gamera solid with his ice breath, then left him for dead in the castle's moat. While Barugon engaged in several confrontations with the JSDF, Gamera thawed and pursued his enemy. Gamera reengaged Barugon near the ocean, overpowering him and dragging him into deep water, where Barugon finally drowned. His enemy vanquished, Gamera flew away without casing any further destruction.Gamera vs. GyaosGamera in Gamera vs. GyaosGamera appeared during a volcanic eruption to feed on the flames. He then hid in a mountainside until the monster Gyaos appeared from a cave. Gamera fought Gyaos and drove him back into his cave, although his arm was almost cut off. He then saved the child Gyaos was trying to eat and flew him back home. He then returned to the sea to heal his wound. Gamera later returned to attack Gyaos as the creature was attacking a city. He fought Gyaos in the air before he was thrown into the water. He managed to bite off Gyaos' foot before the creature escaped. Gyaos was lured to a container of artificial blood by the JSDF, where the hoped to trap the creature until sunrise, hoping the light would kill the creature. The plan failed, and Gyaos destroyed the trap, producing a fire that attracted Gamera again. This time, Gamera overpowered Gyaos and dragged the creature into the crater of a volcano, killing it. Gamera then flew away, leaving Japan safe.Gamera vs. VirasGamera in Gamera vs. VirasA group of aliens known as Virasians approached Earth, intending to conquer it, but their ship was intercepted and destroyed by Gamera. A group of reinforcements arrived and attached a mind control device to Gamera, forcing him to attack Japan. Two children sabotaged the mind-control, and Gamera turned on the Virasians. The Virasians then combined into their collective form, the giant squid-like monster Viras. Gamera and Viras battled on land and underwater, with Viras eventually impaling Gamera's stomach with its pointed head. Gamera took flight and flew into the atmosphere with Viras stuck to his chest, where Viras began to freeze. Gamera then spun until Viras was detached and plummeted into the ocean below, where it exploded. Victorious, Gamera bid farewell to the children that helped him and flew away.Gamera vs. GuironGamera in Gamera vs. GuironGamera came to an alien planet called Terra after a pair of brain-eating aliens captured two boys in their spaceship. Shortly after the Terrans' guardian monster Guiron fought and killed a Space Gyaos, Gamera fought Guiron, and was considered dead after Guiron lacerated his temples with his shurikens. Ultimately, Gamera was revived and confronted Guiron once again. This time, Gamera flipped Guiron upsidedown, sticking his blade-tipped head in the ground, and grabbed a rocket and lodged it into a hole in the side of Guiron's head, then ignited it with his fire breath. The rocket exploded, blowing off Guiron's head. Gamera helped repair the spaceship that brought the boys to Terra, then helped them get back to Earth.Gamera vs. JigerGamera in Gamera vs. JigerGamera appeared after a large statue called the Devil's Whistle was removed from an island. Later, the monster Jiger, awakened by the statue's removal, appeared from a volcano, and Gamera arrived to fight her. Jiger fired quills at Gamera, stopping him and allowing her to continue her rampage. Gamera removed the quills and pursued Jiger, confronting her again in Osaka. Gamera held the upper hand in the fight until Jiger extended a stinger from her tail and stabbed Gamera in the chest. Gamera staggered away & fell headfirst into Osaka Bay, where his body slowly began to turn a deathly white. Jiger took the opportunity to toss the Devil's Whistle into the water and resumed her rampage across Japan. A group of children used a mini sub to go into Gamera's body and find the cause of his discoloration. Inside, they discovered that Jiger had infected Gamera with her parasitic offspring. The children fought and killed the baby Jiger and escaped Gamera's body. They then convinced the JSDF to revive Gamera using electricity. After being revived, Gamera flew to the World's Fair and battled Jiger once again. Jiger used all of her attacks to try and fight off Gamera, but Gamera body-slammed Jiger and stunned her. Gamera then recovered the Devil's Whistle from the ocean and shoved the statue through Jiger's skull, killing her. Gamera then flew back to the island with Jiger's corpse.Gamera vs. ZigraGamera in Gamera vs. ZigraGamera came to the rescue to save a pair of children from the alien invader known as Zigra and his brainwashed human slave Lora Lee. After Gamera saved the children, Zigra took matters into his own hands and revealed himself as a kaiju-sized fish creature. Zigra engaged Gamera in battle underwater, overpowering him with his superiority in underwater combat. Gamera was revived by a bolt of lightning and attacked Zigra again, throwing him onto land, where he was rendered helpless. Gamera used a rock to play his theme song on Zigra's back like a xylophone, then killed Zigra by burning him alive with his fire breath.Gamera: Super MonsterGamera in Gamera: Super MonsterAs the intergalactic criminal Zanon approached Earth with his powerful spaceship, a young boy on Earth purchased a pet turtle from a local pet store. Believing the turtle would be happier in the wild, the boy let his turtle go into the ocean. Miraculously, the turtle transformed into Gamera and prepared to stop Zanon's plan. Zanon sent his agent Giruge to sabotage the Spacewomen's attempts to stop him, while deploying an army of mind-controlled monsters to kill Gamera. Gamera took on and defeated Zanon's monsters: Gyaos, Zigra, Viras, Jiger, Guiron and Barugon, while Giruge betrayed Zanon and sacrificed herself to stop him. Gamera then flew into space and collided with Zanon's ship, sacrificing himself to destroy it.Heisei SeriesFollowing its failed revival with Gamera: Super Monster, the Gamera series remained on hiatus until the series' 30th anniversary in 1995. Daiei hired little-known director Shusuke Kaneko to direct a reboot to the Gamera series, Gamera: Guardian of the Universe. The film, distributed by Daiei's longtime rival company Toho, proved a remarkable success with critics and in the box office, and inspired Daiei to produce two sequels, each with more lavish budgets than the first. Kaneko's Gamera trilogy became some of the most respected and popular kaiju films ever produced, despite budgets only a fraction of the size of contemporary Godzilla films.In the early 2000's, Daiei was acquired by the Kadokawa Corporation, who began production on a 40th anniversary film. The film, Gamera the Brave, was released in 2006 to a mediocre box office performance despite decent reception. The film's poor performance placed the series on hiatus for another decade. Despite being released in the new millennium and not sharing continuity with Kaneko's Gamera trilogy, Gamera the Brave is counted as part of the Heisei series.Gamera: Guardian of the UniverseGamera in Gamera: Guardian of the UniverseThe plutonium transport ship Kairyu-Maru ran aground on a floating atoll in the waters off Japan, narrowly avoiding a disastrous radiation leak. A joint government-private sector expedition was sent to investigate the atoll, discovering various small orichalcum beads and a large ancient tablet in the center of the atoll. Suddenly, the atoll began to shake and break apart, revealing the monster Gamera within it. Gamera swam to Fukuoka, where the JSDF had trapped two giant man-eating bat creatures called Gyaos, with one escaping. Gamera killed the escaped Gyaos as it tried to fly out over the ocean, then proceeded towards the Fukuoka Dome. The Gyaos sensed Gamera's approach and escaped, with Gamera taking flight and pursuing them. When the Gyaos attacked a village in the Japanese countryside, Gamera arrived and killed one with a fireball. The second Gyaos fought Gamera briefly before retreating. Despite insistence from witnesses that Gamera was trying to save them from Gyaos, and the ancient prophecy on the tablet claiming he was destined to stop the Gyaos, the JSDF designated him as the larger threat and attacked him at Mount Fuji. As Gamera was attacked, Gyaos swooped down and attacked him as well. Seriously wounded, Gamera fled to the ocean floor to recover. Asagi Kusanagi, a teenage girl that had formed a telepathic bond with Gamera through one of the orichalcum beads, claimed to be able to read his thoughts and insisted he was fighting to save the world. The last surviving Gyaos, meanwhile, evolved into Super Gyaos and descended on Tokyo, plunging the capital into a state of panic. After recovering from his wounds, Gamera traveled to Tokyo and destroyed Super Gyaos' nest, then engaged it in battle. After battling Gyaos in the city and in the skies, Gamera was sent crashing into a refinery and was consumed by flames. As Super Gyaos believed itself victorious, it witnessed Gamera absorb the fire and blast it with a giant plasma fireball, which instantly decapitated Gyaos. Gamera roared victoriously before swimming back out to the sea.Gamera 2: Attack of the LegionGamera in Gamera 2: Attack of the LegionA year after Gamera defeated the Gyaos, an alien species called the Symbiotic Legion arrived on Earth in a meteor and planted a gigantic plant in Hokkaido. As the plant prepared to launch its seed into space, which would annihilate the surrounding area in the process, Gamera arrived and destroyed it. Enraged, the Soldier Legion swarmed Gamera, biting into his shell and drawing blood. Eventually, the Legion were distracted by nearby power lines, giving Gamera the chance to fly away and escape. The gigantic leader of the Legion, the Mother, traveled with her swarm to Sendai and planted a new flower. The JSDF began evacuating citizens before the flower could seed, but the helicopters transporting the civilians were prevented from taking off when the Mother Legion attacked the Sendai airfield. Sensing his human counterpart Asagi Kusanagi was on one of the choppers, Gamera arrived and attacked the Legion, holding her off long enough for the choppers to escape. Legion gored Gamera with her sharp legs and blew his shoulder off with her laser beam, then left him for dead as the flower began to seed. Gamera limped to the flower and held himself in front of it when it seeded, preventing the seed from launching but falling victim to a nuclear force explosion that leveled the entire city. Gamera was apparently killed by the explosion, giving the Legion free reign to move on to Tokyo, which was still recovering from the previous year's battle. Several people, including Asagi, surrounded the fallen Gamera, praying for him to recover. Asagi held out the bead that bonded her to Gamera, which shattered in her hand as huge amounts of energy were absorbed by Gamera's body. Gamera was revived and flew to Tokyo to stop the Legion, while Asagi noticed that her bond with Gamera had been broken. Gamera engaged the Mother Legion outside of Tokyo while the JSDF trapped and annihilated the Soldier Legion. Despite his best efforts, Gamera was unable to defeat Legion. Out of options, Gamera absorbed a large portion of Earth's Mana energy, which gave him enough power to perform his ultimate attack: the Ultimate Mana Blast. Gamera's plastron opened and fired a huge beam of plasma that vaporized the Mother Legion. Gamera looked at the JSDF forces that had aided him before roaring victoriously and flying away. Realizing Gamera's dedication to defending the Earth from any threat, humanity was left to wonder of the consequences if he ever deemed them a threat to the Earth.Gamera 3: Revenge of IrisGamera in Gamera 3: Revenge of IrisGamera's use of Earth's Mana to revive himself and defeat Legion severely depleted its presence on Earth, allowing clutches of Gyaos eggs across the globe to hatch and evolve into more powerful forms called Hyper Gyaos. Gamera, believing himself responsible for this situation, traveled across the globe aggressively hunting down and eliminating all of the Gyaos he could find. When two Hyper Gyaos appeared in Shibuya, Gamera arrived and caused horrific destruction and countless deaths in his attempts to kill them. The JSDF determined that Gamera was now their enemy and decided to hunt him down and kill him. Meanwhile, a girl named Ayana Hirasaka, who blamed Gamera for her parents' deaths during his battle with Super Gyaos in 1995, discovered a strange creature in a shrine, which she named Iris and began to raise in the hopes it would one day kill Gamera and take revenge for her. When its attempt to bond itself to Ayana failed and she was taken away, Iris rampaged through the village where she lived and killed countless villagers before escaping to the countryside. When Iris detected Ayana was in Kyoto, it began to fly there, attacking J.A.S.D.F. planes along the way. Gamera arrived and attacked Iris in the air, but was shot out of the sky by the jets, who still believed him the bigger threat. Iris arrived in Kyoto as a typhoon struck the city, intent on recovering Ayana. When Gamera touched down in the city, Ayana ordered Iris to kill him. Gamera and Iris battled in downtown Kyoto, setting the city ablaze. Iris impaled Gamera with its spear-tipped arm, and the two monsters tackled each other into the Kyoto train station. Gamera fell unconscious from his wounds and appeared dead, leaving Iris to bond with Ayana. Iris forced Ayana into its chest against her will, showing her visions of the people it had killed. Gamera regained consciousness and interrupted the fusion by punching into Iris' chest and grabbing Ayana. Iris reacted by impaling Gamera's hand against a wall with its spear hand, then drained his blood through it. Iris copied Gamera's plasma fireballs and prepared to fire them at Gamera. Gamera used a fireball to sever his own hand, then caught Iris' fireballs with the stump, using his Mana manipulation powers to form a fiery plasma fist. Gamera plunged this fist into Iris' chest wound, causing the creature to explode from the inside. Gamera set Ayana down in front of Asagi Kusanagi and her friend Mayumi Nagamine, who tried desperately to revive her. Gamera roared loudly, causing Ayana to awaken. Ayana wondered why Gamera saved her, then began to sob and beg for forgiveness. Sensing a swarm of thousands of Hyper Gyaos approaching, the wounded Gamera exited the station and waited for their arrival. Nagamine remarked that it appeared Gamera would continue to fight, even if alone, while Asagi stated that Gamera wasn't alone, knowing humanity was ready to fight by his side once more.Gamera the BraveAvant Gamera in Gamera the BraveToto in Gamera the BraveMain article: Toto.In 1973, Gamera appeared to save a Japanese village from a swarm of Gyaos. Gamera was severely wounded by the Gyaos' sonic beams and overwhelmed by their numbers, so he self-destructed, taking the Gyaos with him. Gamera's sacrifice was gradually forgotten - The country was now at peace after 33 years without any monsters appearing, and Gamera was seen as a memory of a time when Japan was constantly besieged by disastrous monster attacks. Over thirty years later, a boy named Toru discovered a turtle egg on a glowing red rock on an island near his home. The egg hatched into a baby turtle that Toru named "Toto," a nickname his late mother once called him. As Toto grew, he began demonstrating unusual abilities, including flight and the ability to spit fireballs. Toru gradually began to realize that Toto was a baby Gamera, and started to hide him in a barn as he grew increasingly large. Eventually, Toto escaped, much to Toru's dismay. When a giant sea lizard called Zedus attacked Toru's village, Toto reappeared, now eight meters in height. Toto battled Zedus while Toru and his family escaped, but was brutally maimed and nearly killed by the more powerful Zedus. The JSDF captured the comatose Toto, believing him to be the reincarnation of Gamera and the only chance to stop Zedus. When Zedus attacked Nagoya, Toto escaped from the facility where he was being held and, now grown to 30 meters in height, attacked Zedus again. Toto was still no match for Zedus, and was tossed headfirst into a skyscraper. Toru ran to the building and approached Toto, begging for him to not sacrifice himself like his predecessor did years before. Toru presented Toto with the stone his egg had been found on. When Toto ate it, he was re-energized and began to fly, slamming into Zedus and knocking him off the building. Toto and Zedus battled again in the street, with Zedus launching his tongue at Toto. Toto caught the tongue and tore it out, leaving Zedus reeling in pain. Toto then launched a fireball at Zedus, which collided with the beast's head and killed him in a fiery explosion. Toto then collapsed from exhaustion, and was surrounded by the JSDF Toru and several other children blocked the JSDF from attacking Toto, giving him time to recover and fly away. As Toto flew off into the horizon, Toru tearfully said "Sayonara... Gamera."GAMERAGamera in the 2015 GAMERA 50th anniversary shortIn the 2015 short film first shown at New York Comic-Con to celebrate Gamera's 50th anniversary, Gamera is shown killing a swarm of Gyaos in Tokyo ten years in the past, at the cost of thousands of human lives. In the present day, a new tentacled kaiju appears in Tokyo, and Gamera arrives to battle it. Powers and Abilities Oil Bag,Coal Sack,Melting Furnaces,Thermal Energy Conversion Intestines,Thermal Energy Heart,High Fever Muscles,Shell,Cells,Power,Gamera's Brain,Telepathy Brain,Thermal Energy Conversion reactor (Plasma Conversion Furnace),Elbow Claw,Chromosomal Manipulation,Hard Slap,Lashing Claw,Break Fang,Shell Cutter,Plasma Fireball,High Plasma,Ultimate Plasma,Banishing Fist,Fireball Ejection and Fireball Ejection Suicide References This is a list of references for Gamera. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this https://wikizilla.org/wiki/Gamera#References Category:Fictional monsters Category:Kaiju